The New Four
by hytgfred
Summary: Lionblaze and Cinderheart have finally had their kits and a new prophecy has risen:As Dark ice hails Gray gows in streangth,Gold grows in beauty,Sage grows in wit,and Red grows in speed,thease four will save the clans
1. Prologue

"One more push Cinderheart!" mewed a blind,gray tabby tom."Lionblaze! get me some rasberry leaves!" he yowled.A small,wet,slimey bundle fell out of the gray queen as a large,golden tom barged into the nursery."How are they,Jayfeather?" he asked."Wonderfull, and Cinderheart have two she-cats and and two toms!" Jayfeather replied happily,and he left."What should we name them?"Cinderheart asked."We should name the fluffy gray tom Graykit,and the little dark ginger she-kit do you think?" Lionblaze asked."Thoase are beautifull names and the big she-kit can be Goldenkit and the tom can be...Redkit."

**Is this good?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry about the kits name the dark ginger she-kit is Sagekit.**

**Sagekit`s POV**

Lionblaze and the rest of the sunhigh patrol,Cloudtail,Spiderleg,and Dovepaw,came racing into camp."Everyone!"Spiderleg yowled,"Shadowclan is attacking!".Moments later a patrol of Shadowclan warriors came running fullspead into the camp._'What`s going on?'_Sagekit thought with alarm ,pausing from arguing with Graykit, as her mother herded she and her siblings back into the nursurey."Mama, what`s going on?"Sagekit heard Cherrykit ask Poppyfrost."We`re being attacked Cherrykit."Poppyfrost replied wearily."I wanna fight too!"Redkit wined,"Not yet sweetie." Cinderheart,their mother,reminded him gently._'I wish I could fight!'_Sagekit thought angrily and then reminded herself she couldn`t fight until she was an apprentice."But why can`t we fight?"piped up Goldenkit."Because we`re not apprentices,mousebrain!"Graykit replied roughly."Graykit!Be nice to Goldenkit!"Sagekit scolded him,she had always been the only one able to calm down her siblings and she usually was the calmest of the four kits."Sorry,Sagekit."Graykit mumbled,he and Redkit had the best relationship with and Redkit were always there for her,sometimes Goldenkit tried to but she had never been able to find the right was always there for everyone in the whole camp!By then all the kits had forgotten about the battle going on outside the nursurey walls so they were all very surprised when a lage Shadowclan warrior barged into the nursurey."Smokefoot!"Cinderheart and Poppyfrost both joined him and soon a battle had broken out between the queens and the the warriors fled though Sagekit thought the other Shadowclan warrior was walking rather oddly and thought about telling her mother and thought against it,it was probably just her battle had finally and her siblings ran out to see how the cats who had faught in the battle many warriors were okay but unfortunately Thornclaw,Blossomfall,and Bramblclaw had Firestar had to appiont a new deputy,"I say thease words before the body of Brambleclaw,so that his spirit may hear and approve of my will be the new deputy of Thunderclan!"he yowled "Lionblaze!Lionblaze!"the clan was overjoyed for her father`s luck. "I am honored to be the new deputy of Thunderclan.I never would have gussed I would be deputy!And I will do my best to serve my clan."as the cats started cheering they were cut by a loud yowl of dispair,the cats turned their heads to see that it was Poppyfrost."Poppyfrost,"Firestar said"what is going on?"the cats started shuffling their paws nervously,they all new a queen would only yowl like that if one thing had happend Sagekit thought back to when the Shadowclan warriors had fled and how oddly the Shadowclan warrior had been walking oddly,the blood in her vains turned to enough they were right,"Molekit is missing!"Poppyfrost cried!

**Cliffie!HAHA!Please Reveiw!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ummm...hi everyone,I know I've been gone for awhile but I'm really sorry,dont expect the chapters to come too fast...sometimes I forget about the story. And some of you have mentioned the way the paragraphs are too close together and I totally agree!anyway,to make up I wrote the next couple chapters so they'll come fast!**

**General POV**

Wails of panic coarsed through the camp as cats scrambled to organize patrols to attack that fleabag scum of a clan.

"EVERYONE!"Lionblaze`s clear yowl echoed through the camp, "Listen to Firestar!" Dovewing,a beautiful gray she-cat with sharp green eyes,nodded her head in agreement next to her sister Ivytangle,a pretty silver and white tabby with harsh blue eyes.

"He's right!We'll never find the Molekit in a state of panic!" Dovewing cried. She nodded her head to Firestar to continue; "Thunderclan,we will not sit by and let Shadowclan steal our kits!We will sit vigil for the dead after we take back our kits!"The clan cheered in agreement.

"Lionblaze!I want you to organize a patrol with ten warriors and at least three apprentices!"

"Yes Firestar;Dustpelt,Squirrelflight,Spiderleg,Berrynose,Sandstorm,Graystripe,Dovewing

Ivytangle,Leafpool,and myself!For the apprentices,Echopaw,Rockpaw,and Thornpaw!"The cats listed cheered and yowled and sharpend their claws,ready for another battle.

**Ya,I know,its short,but so what!you know you're gonna get another chapter so dont hate me!And in case you're wondering...in this story,because Brambleclaw gave up Squirrelflight she's now mates with Spiderleg and their two sons are Rockpaw and Thornpaw,and Dovepaw had a kit she's Echopaw and the father is Tigerheart,only Ivytangle,Jayfeather,and Lionblaze know though**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey!I know I said I'd have this up sooner but with three brothers who hog the computer all the time I can't,sorry to any of my fans which I doubt I have...so anyway...ON WITH THE STORY!**

** Echopaw`s POV**

Echopaw raced through the forest trying to keep up with the longer legged warriors. She ran faster trying to catch up with her mother,Dovewing,she knew how this battle-if there was a battle-could affect her mother,considering who her father was...

Although she was afraid of the chance she might have to fight Tigerheart she was still excited,she would finally get to see him again!Echopaw hadn't seen her father in moons!

She finally caught up with Dovewing,she brushed her mothers fur to let her know it was ok,that she probably wouldn't have to fight her mate.

Dovewing nodded in a way to let Echopaw know she was ok.

They were coming close to the Shadowclan camp,Echopaw lagged back to the other apprentices to see Rockpaw,a dappled ginger-gray tom with brown eyes,and Thornpaw,a black tom with ginger patches and green eyes,two brothers.

"Hey Echopaw,are you excited to go to our first battle?I can't wait!"Rockpaw said,excited to the point he was bouncing as he ran,dappled pelt fluffed up with excitement"Ya,but remember,there might not BE a battle. And besides,what about all the Shdowclan families that could be affected by this if one of them died?even Shadowclan has a heart"

Rockpaw almost stopped in surprise at what she had said,his brown eyes wide,"Why should we care what they feel like if none of them die?you know that we would NEVER try to kill a cat,even Shadowclan. And since when have you started caring about Shadowclan?"

"Ya,what's up with that?" Thornpaw asked,curiously."Well everybody has a family as well as feelings..."she mumbled uncomfortable with having to think about what would happen if her father died.

There was no more time to talk as they raced through the barrier that protected the camp.

**Thornpaw`s POV**

Thornpaw stared curiously but didn't pry further since she was obviously uncomfortable and they were coming closer to the camp.

They broke through the barrier into the middle of the camp,Berrynose and Lionblaze at the head,Thornpaw suddenly realized that both the toms had kits in the nursery and it was Berrynose`s kit that had been taken.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!"Rowanstar roared furiously."Don't act like you don't know!You stole one of our kits!"Lionblaze hissed,suddenly calm he continued pleadingly"Now please give us Molekit back,and there better not be ANY wounds on that innocent kit!"he added threateningly,unsheathing his claws.

"Why should we return a kit we never took!"Rowanstar hissed."Stop denying it!"Berrynose yowled,"We aren't afraid to use force Rowanstar"Lionblaze said,"This is your last chance."the golden warrior spat.

Thornpaw noticed some of his clanmates spreading out looking in places were Molekit might be,like the medicine den or the nursery,he decided to do the same,moving to search for the elders den still watching the heated argument in the middle of the camp.

Rowanstar steadily shook his head,"You're not getting the kit back so why bother?"he smirked as Lionlaze started again,"Fine. You leave me no choice,Thunderclan,spread out and find him!"he yowled to the already spread out cats. The battle had begun.

**Redkit`s POV**

Redkit stared at the camp entrance,he didn't know how long a normal battle took so he was worried and anxious for his father and the others to come back,what would happen if they didn't come back?he tried to imagine what life would be like without his father,it was too scary.

"Cinderheart,what if Lionblaze and the others don't come back?"he asked.

"Redkit don't think like that,of coarse they'll come home,they all will."but Redkit could sense his mother's worry.

**So what do you think?please R&R!**


End file.
